


Undertale Total Randomness!

by ACrowByTheNameOfRamen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrowByTheNameOfRamen/pseuds/ACrowByTheNameOfRamen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a carpload (Note: CARPload) of Undertale one-shot stories to make you laugh! I'll include the summary that I have on FanFiction for you people: </p><p>Since I joined the Undertale fandom, I have been working on Undertale fanfics. And you gals and guys seem to like Total Randomness, so Undertale Total Randomness has been created! Hope you enjoy! ;-)</p><p>You should go check out all my stories on FanFiction.net! My name on there is the same name I have on here, and vice versa! I'm still trying to figure out how the flip you post chapters on here, and I haven't been updating on there as often as I used too, so I don't want to post all the chapters of my stories on there too quickly on here, so I don't use up my entire supply in less than a week. Anyway, enough of my rambling! Onward! NYEH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale Total Randomness!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gals and guys! This is the first story I've posted on here (of course), but it's not the first story I've written. Just to let you know. Also, I totally suck at writing, so if you find anything wrong, please, please tell me. Go ahead and don't be shy to hate on my stories if you want to! I like hating! When it's directed at me. I don't like hating on other people. But please hate/don't hate/tell me what's wrong as much as possible! I like people to tell me what they really think! If you want me to burn in hell, that's fine! If you want me break the Internet writing by writing too much, I'll try! It's all for you, gals and guys! Now read on, my children! Read on!

"Sans," I call. Grr. Where is he?! "SANS! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING? 'CAUSE IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" No answer. Guess I'm going to have hunt him down now.

(One hour of hunting down Sans later)

"Sans! There... you...are... *sigh*" I gasp. I'm completely out of breath. I fall on my face.

"Uh, you okay, kid?" Sans questions.

"Do... I... look like... it?" I replied angrily, standing up. "It's three A.M., I banged my head on the wall, and then discovered that I had somwhow cut my finger, (I held up my hand to show which finger had been cut)and I don't know where any bandages are, and I didn't want to wake up Papyrus, so I came to you, cause I know you can just pass right back out, and then you were gone, and- oh, Sans, you had me really worried!" I said all this very quickly.

"I've been sleepwalking again, haven't I?" Sans replied.

I nodded.

Sans sighed. "Guess i'll have to start locking my door at night."

"Yeah, or putting a tripwire! That would serve you right. Fall on your face every time you start sleepwalking. That'd be good. You wake up, and you get what you deserve for worring me this much." I chuckled, then yawned.

Sans smiled. "Heh, that would serve me right. Let's get back to the house."

I grinned goofily, then turned around and started walking in the direction I had came from. Sans walked alongside me. After a minute, however, he stopped. I looked at him.

"Are we in the Hotlands?" he asked.

"...Yup..." I smiled.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Just watched a really funny YouTube video, and so I had to make a fanfic out of it. ;-D Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be coming soon! Cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)


End file.
